Luigi's Mansion 5: Curse of the Mansion
Luigi's Mansion 5: Curse of the Mansion is the sequel to the game, Luigi's Mansion 4: Haunted Dreams. It is also the fifth installment for the ''Luigi's Mansion'' series and the second game to have a genre based on platforming. Storyline The story starts with Peach sending a letter to Luigi for his bravery on defeating the diabolical duo, Bowser and King Boo with his trusty device, the Poltergust 5000. The letter tells him that the princess has created a festival called the Mushroom Festival, which occurs every century and a week. Luigi accepts the invitation and heads on out to the festival. Luigi found out himself that Peach had invited a lot of people to come to the festival. He runs to museum to tell the princess that they have arrived. While the happy citizens are celebrating, Bowser on his airship fires cannonballs at the people, freezing some of them in ice crystals. Luigi completely dodge all the cannonballs and run to the castle to rescue the princess, but he was too late and found out that Peach was already kidnapped. Luigi then finds Doctor Rocko William, hiding behind the trees. Luigi asks the doctor what he has to do. The elderly doctor says that Luigi must recover the Power Stars to stop the destruction from happening. He hands his new invention to Luigi for him to use to recover the Power Star. After recovering the first Power Star, which is also the first Grand Star in the game, Luigi lands on the game's main setting, the Ship of Mansions, which turned out to be created by Doctor R. William himself. He calls it as his "resting invention" and that Luigi can recover the Power Stars via the use of this setting. The Grand Star that Luigi just recovered forms a Portal so that Luigi can use to access more worlds to recover more Power Stars. After a long journey, the plumber manages to reach the final battle against Bowser and King Boo. The green-hatted plumber manages to defeat the diabolical duo and recover the last Grand Star. Unfortunately, just as he was about to get it, Bowser and King Boo return all of a sudden with Bowser eating the Grand Star, making him regain his power and size. Despite this, Luigi manages to win and defeat the duo once again. The diabolical duo both fall into a black vortex while they shrink. Luigi sees Peach flying with the last Grand Star. Luigi and Peach both grab the Grand Star and return to the Ship of Mansions. After returning to the Ship of Mansions, a white-pink light appears. It revealed itself to be the Mushroom Museum. Everybody there wanted to tell Luigi that they were glad that the princess was okay and that Luigi defeated Bowser and King Boo. The Mushroom Museum flies back down to Earth. If the player completes the game for the first time, they will unlock World L (World Legendary). Items *? Block *? Coin *¿ Block *1-Up Mushroom *Bee Mushroom* *Blue Power Star *Boulder Mushroom* *Brick Block *Cloud Flower* *Coil Mushroom* *Coin *Fire Flower* *Ghost Comb *Grand Star *Green Coin *Green Shell *Ground Pound Button *Half-Up Mushroom *Health Mushroom *Orange Power Star *Power Star *Shiny Note *Shiny Star* *Silver Star *Spirit Medal *Warp Pipe Note: Items indicated with an asterisk are power-ups. Power-Ups Most power-ups from Luigi's Mansion 4: Haunted Dreams return in Luigi's Mansion 5: Curse of the Mansion. The Ice Flower is the only power-up that does not return in this game. Two new power-ups known as the Cloud Flower and the Boulder Mushroom make an appearance. Category:Games